Who Wears Short Shorts
by sdl90
Summary: Those shorts.  He just couldn't with those shorts.


This was a prompt from an anon on Tumblr for dodgeball outfit smut. I hope I did it justice. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Those shorts. He just couldn't with those shorts. Finn knew he had a dodgeball game to focus on; leading his team to victory and getting Santana off their backs, especially his, would boost everyone's morale but then Rachel had to walk out of the locker room in those shorts.<p>

Obviously Rachel had been wearing skirts that could pass for belts as long as they had known each other but until recently, everything underneath those skirts had been hidden, left totally to Finn's imagination, but now... Now Finn knew just what was under those criminally short mini-skirts and he really liked what he found. Rachel in those shorts would be the death of him.

He stood there with his usual goofy grin at the thought of anything naughty with Rachel as she innocently skipped over to him. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" she sang a little knowingly. She had seen that look quite often ever since they had become sexually active mere days ago and it always seemed to turn her on.

Finn pulled her against his body and gave her a deeper kiss on the lips. "I think you already know." He ran his hand down her back until he got to her behind where he lightly squeezed.

"Finn!" Rachel whisper-yelled at him, her eyes widening as she looked around to see if anyone had noticed the inappropriate PDA. "Not in public!"

"No one is even paying attention and so what if they are? Everyone already knows anyway." Rachel tilted her head. "You talked to all the girls about us and I asked Puck about condoms. You really expected it to stay quiet? At this school? With our friends?"

"So may be the case, but I still think we should reserve below the waist touching for private places," she replied matter-of-factly.

Finn grew a smirk. "Does that mean touching your boobs is appropriate?" He started laughing as Rachel slapped his arm. "Kidding...sorta." He placed his lips at her ear and wrapped his arms around her tiny body. "Ya know, Burt and my mom won't be home until late tonight..."

Rachel pulled away and stared up at him, biting her lip. "Win this game and we'll see. Maybe I'll even be willing to try that thing you..." She glanced downward and licked her lips; Finn's eyes widened significantly, mouth twitching into a dopey grin. She got on her tippy toes and gave him a scorching tongue kiss, leaving his lips trailing after hers as she pulled away. Before he could even register what was happening, Rachel noticed Kurt walk by and left Finn standing there like a boob.

Finn watched as she walked off, her hips swaying very nicely as she went, those short shorts taunting him, showing off her fabulous legs and hugging her ass perfectly. "Mailman," he muttered quietly before taking a deep breath and shaking the sexy thoughts from his head. He needed to keep his mind on the task at hand. New Directions had a game to win.

Unfortunately even with his head in the game, somehow New Directions' seven guys, most of whom were football players at one time or another, and three girls, one of which had more rage than was probably healthy for an 18 year old girl, had managed to lose to seven girls. True, most of them were Cheerios and Santana was their leader but come on! That hardly seemed realistic. But New Directions conceded defeat nonetheless.

After they ushered a bleeding Rory to the locker room, Finn and a few others stayed behind to clean up all the balls. Of course none of the TroubleTones helped, citing their victory as reason not to, then left to go celebrate their win with some pizza.

Finn waited in the gym, not bothering to change, feeling defeated but not for the reason anyone would expect. He'd lost; not only letting New Directions down, but losing that golden in to Rachel's pants. He hoped her words had only been playful banter and she'd come over win or lose, but he couldn't be totally sure. This aspect of their relationship was still so new and there were still so many things they were figuring out...like how exactly Rachel's love button worked.

They'd had sex a glorious seven times since opening night of the musical but two glaring problems had arisen each time, Rachel was in pain, though it was decreasing, and Finn had yet to succeed in getting her off.

He didn't know what he was doing wrong, he did everything Rachel told him to but for some reason it never worked. There had to be some sort of magic combination he just hadn't found yet. It was getting kind of embarrassing at this point that he couldn't do something for Rachel that was so simple for him. But not today, Rachel was not allowed to leave his presence until he had succeeded...if she came over.

"Finn? You okay?" Rachel's sweet voice said from his right. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed her reenter the gym.

"Yeah, yeah fine." He noticed she was still in her dodgeball uniform. "I thought you were changing?"

"I was going to but I thought teasing you would be more fun." She giggled and pulled a bashful Finn to his feet. "Don't think I didn't catch you staring at my backside throughout the game."

"So it's _your_ fault I lost all concentration and we lost…"

Rachel's mouth fell open aghast. "It is not _my_ fault that your eyes strayed from the flying balls of doom and Santana hit your pretty face." Rachel pouted at him and playfully pinched his cheek. "But I did appreciate when you saved me from that one Sugar threw at me. It was very chivalrous of you." Rachel gave Finn a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Finn smiled down at her. "Just tryin' to protect my girl."

"Well, your girl would really like to show her man just how thankful she really is." Finn gulped at Rachel's flirtatious innuendo and allowed her to pull him forward out of the gymnasium.

Fifteen minutes later, Finn stumbled into his house carrying Rachel who was wound around his body. Their kisses were heated and sloppy as they pulled at each other to keep as close as possible.

"Finn? Is that y – OH GOD!" Kurt screeched when he found the lovebirds up against the wall, Rachel attempting to pull Finn's shirt off.

"K-Kurt!" she cried out, pulling the material back down Finn's body. "Wha-what are you doing here?" She turned back to Finn who was still holding her up. When she realized, she slapped at him to put her down and eagerly began fixing her ruffled appearance. "You said he'd be at Blaine's!" she hissed at her dumbfounded boyfriend.

"I am going to Blaine's. I was just stopping by to drop off my school stuff." Kurt glared at the pair. "I realize you two are sexually active now and want to do it like barnyard animals but could you possibly confine it to your bedrooms. Other people live in this house and we don't need your..." he flourished his hands, "everywhere."

Finn and Rachel glanced at each other knowing things about the den no one else in the Hummel-Hudson household would ever know.

"I'm leaving now. Happy fornicating." Kurt pulled his coat off the hook and exited the house leaving Finn and Rachel alone.

"Do we really have to listen to that rule?" Finn asked wearily.

"We already broke it. Why bother? But just to be on the safe side today perhaps we should take this upstairs."

Rachel hopped back into Finn's arms and resumed their former make-out, smiles on both their faces. She pulled at his shirt again, successfully removing it from his body as Finn carried her up the stairs. He stumbled on the last stair and fell into the wall but this fact didn't seem to bother either of them. Rachel continued her assault on Finn's lips as his hands dipped below the waistband of her shorts to cup her bare ass forcing a moan from Rachel's mouth into Finn's.

Finn shoved away from the wall and rushed down the hallway to get to his bedroom. He kicked his half open door in and slammed it shut behind him on his way to the bed where he placed Rachel down and got on top of her. She raked her nails down his chest and around to his back, splaying her hands over the wide span of flushed skin.

He pushed her t-shirt up her body, his fingers leaving trails of tingles in their wake over her flesh. She lifted her arms above her head to assist him and once the article was removed pulled him back down to her. Rachel moved her legs under Finn to kick off her sneakers and she tried to bring her legs up enough to remove her knee socks but Finn stopped her.

"Leave 'em on," he said gruffly before attaching his lips to Rachel's neck.

Rachel smiled and let Finn suck on her skin, knowing she'd probably be sporting a pretty nice lovebite there later. That was what make-up was for though, right? While his mouth was busy with its task, Finn's hands found another. He still wasn't used to taking a bra off but he was making a damn good effort. This time he only got stuck on the last hook before Rachel intervened and finished taking it off for him. He withdrew from Rachel to admire his handy work, a nice little bruise forming right on the side of her neck, then looked southward to her boobs.

His heart beat faster as he dipped forward to press a light kiss to the valley between her breasts. She arched her body into his as he moved to wrap his lips around her taught nipple and held her other breast in his hand, lightly massaging it. Her fingers filtered through his hair, tugging at it when a jolt of want would surge through her.

Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She needed Finn inside her and she needed him now; she needed him to help her reach that peak she'd so desperately been trying to attain since they started. Today was going to be the day, she could feel it.

"Finn, I need you," she whined, pulling his head from her body. Her eyes were dark with passion as Finn stared into them.

"Okay." Finn crawled off her and went over to his desk drawer where he kept his condoms. He pulled a few out and ripped one off the ream. He kicked his sneakers and socks off finally remembering he still had them on and walked back over to the bed where Rachel was waiting for him with a smile and those ridiculously short shorts. She sat up as he climbed back onto the mattress and kneeled in front of her.

Rachel held her hand out. "What?" Finn asked, biting on his lower lip, eyebrows drawn together.

Pink colored her cheeks as she got on her knees and moved closer to Finn. "I want to try putting it on you."

Finn licked his lips. "Okay," he replied dryly, slowly placing the packet in Rachel's outstretched hand. She motioned for him to lie down and he followed her orders lying out. Rachel straddled his legs up on her knees as she took the band of his shorts and lowered it until Finn lifted his hips and allowed her to push them down and off his body. Finn's shaft became almost instantaneously hard under Rachel's gaze.

Rachel took a deep breath. She could always tell that Finn was a more than adequate size below the belt but until she had actually _seen_ it she hadn't really known _just_ how big that meant. It still boggled her mind that he fit, although with some minor pain still. Hopefully this would be the time it would finally be entirely pain free.

He licked his lips as he stared at Rachel waiting for her to rip open the packet and get things going again, but to his surprise she only moved further down his body, lowering her head over his hips as she did so. "What are you doing?"

"I did say we could try oral today."

Finn's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "You, you were serious? But I thought we had to win…?"

Rachel smiled at him. "Consider it a consolation prize."

Finn's cock twitched as Rachel's fingertips ran up and down his skin. Very shyly, Rachel poked her tongue out to lick his tip, pulling it back in quickly when Finn moaned loudly.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Rachel asked nervously as her head shot up.

Finn sat up. "What? No! Not at all! It felt really good. If you, ya know want to, more would be awesome." When Rachel didn't respond he back tracked. "You don't have to! It's fine we can just-"

"I want to," Rachel cut him off quietly. "I'm just scared I won't be very good and that I'll accidentally bite you. You know I can't help myself sometimes."

"Rachel, you're Rachel Berry. You're good at everything and I trust you."

Rachel smiled and pulled him to her for a kiss before pushing him back to lie down. She resumed her place from before and just before taking his tip into her mouth she remembered a vital piece of info about her own body – Rachel didn't have a gag reflex. Courage flowing through her now, Rachel took Finn into her mouth and was pleasantly surprised at how good she seemed to be. At least Finn's reactions to her mouth and tongue's motions seemed to be indicating she was.

It had honestly only been about two minutes before Finn started coming. Rachel hadn't been expecting it and ended up swallowing most of it but for some reason she didn't really mind.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. I should have warned you."

"It's okay. It didn't taste that bad." She crawled forward and laid next to him.

Finn turned onto his side to face Rachel. "You're awesome, Rachel. I love you."

"I love you too, Finn." She knitted her fingers in his hair and tugged him forward and on top of her. They made-out for a few minutes until Finn was ready to go again. Rachel had never really come down and her center was throbbing in want. She had given Finn what he wanted and now it was his turn to deliver. "I want you inside me."

Finn pulled away and Rachel leaned up on her elbows. He stared down at her lustfully. "I love these shorts," he commented as he ran his hands up her perfect thighs. "I'll love them even more on the floor though."

Rachel giggled at the cliché line and lifted her hips as Finn pulled them away from her body. She lifted her legs out of them and rubbed her thighs together trying to dull the ache. Rachel sat back up and tore open the condom packet, gingerly removing the latex and rolling it over Finn's erection.

Once sure they were both ready, Finn leaned forward as Rachel laid back down. He came to rest over her between her legs, her knees on either side of his hips. They maintained eye contact while Finn slowly pushed into Rachel's still very tight opening. She whined a little, her body arching as he filled her, her walls stretching to accommodate his girth.

"Are you okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Both smiled at the news then eagerly set about making love.

Finn thrust slowly in and out to start, Rachel's legs wrapping around his to draw him in tighter. He pushed deeper each time forcing little moans out of Rachel, continuing at this pace until Rachel started squirming under him.

"Go faster," she whispered into his ear. He obliged and picked up speed, Rachel moving against him trying to locate that sweet spot which would have her singing. She clawed at his back while they kissed and his hand slid down her stomach, stopping to grip her hip. Then her hand found his and moved it between them. "Touch me."

Finn looked into Rachel's eyes and she nodded. They had tried this before to get her to orgasm but he hadn't been able to hang on long enough for it to work and when he tried again with only his hand, he'd been down there for around 10 minutes with no result before they had to stop so Rachel could go home. Today would be different though, it would work.

He sat up a little to make more room and placed his hand just above her slit. Finn pulled out of her nearly all the way then ran his thumb over her clit at the same time he thrust back into her. Her body shuddered and a high pitched whine escaped her lips. He did this again but started to use different patterns on her swollen nub. Rachel gripped the pillow under her head as she writhed around on the bed until Finn rubbed just the right spot, both internal and clitoral.

"Ffffuuuck!" Rachel cried out as her entire body arched up and seized as she came with a violet wave of energy rushing through her being. Her walls clenched rapidly around Finn's cock still inside her while her nub pulsed under his touch. Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she bit her lip harshly as her very first orgasm ripped through her. It seemed to last forever yet once it had ended the moment felt fleeting. Her body went limp against the bed and she stared through Finn while stars danced in her vision. Seconds later, Finn was collapsing on top of her, running his hand over her hair and kissing her shoulder tenderly.

"Am I crazy or did you come?" Finn said through a breath before rolling off of his girlfriend.

"If I didn't then I _really_ can't wait to experience an orgasm." Rachel giggled. "That was the most…incredible feeling I've experienced. So intense too."

Finn smiled broadly in satisfaction. He finally achieved making Rachel feel as good as she made him feel.

Rachel climbed on top of Finn, flipping her hair back and pressing her hands against his chest. "We have to do it again. Practice makes perfect and you know how I feel about perfection in performances. Plus, I have _so_ much catching up to do. I spent nearly 18 years without ever experiencing…"

Finn watched his girlfriend babble on about how awesome her orgasm was and how they needed to do it again immediately, to which he was not objecting at all, but he was enjoying the moment simply watching her light up.

Knowing he had been responsible for something as big as Rachel Berry's first orgasm was huge, up there on the level of being entrusted with her virginity, and Finn felt like the luckiest guy in the world to be able to boast that honor and get to be able to make her feel that good again and again and again starting by returning the favor she had done for him. He only hoped his tongue was as talented as hers.


End file.
